L'amour des sens
by Zelenill
Summary: Un monde sans magie, un drago aveugle, muet et surtout…seul. Mais quand l'amour sonne à sa porte…Un peu trash avec lemon Premier OS-UA


**Auteur : Zelenill**

**Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et je sais, tout le monde est déjà au courant.**

**Titre :L'amour des sens**

**Résumé : Un monde sans magie, un drago aveugle, muet et surtout…seul. Mais quand l'amour sonne à sa porte…Un peu trash avec lemon^^**

**Mot de l'auteur : Alors un grand grand bisous à mon petit ange !! Qui est devenue ma béta !! Je suis trooop contente !! Je te dédicace ce One-Shot !**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne mon autre fic « dur d'être pères » j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre cinq^^ Je vous poste ça dans la semaine !!**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Je m'appel Draco et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Je suis aveugle et muet. La seule chose que je peux faire par moi-même, c'est écrire grâce à mon ordinateur. Et lire grâce au braille.

J'entends mieux que le commun des humains par conséquent j'ai souvent d'énormes migraines.

Il paraît que mes cheveux sont blonds et mes yeux gris, mais d'un gris vitreux, terne. Ma peau est blanche et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Je mesure 1m86, par conséquent, je me cogne souvent.

Si j'ai décidé d'écrire un passage de ma vie, c'est parce que je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme.

_**« Je vais tout vous raconter comme si vous le viviez… »**_

A vingt deux ans, ma vie est un enfer : Aveugle et Muet je ne peux pratiquement rien faire. Je suis fils unique, mais un enfant non désiré, d'ailleurs ma mère est décédée lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Pour moi ce fut une grande perte. LA perte. Après ce tragique accident je fus placé chez mon « père ». Il n'avait pas voulu de moi malgré qu'il ait toujours aidé ma mère financièrement. Quand je fus conçu, elle avait 28 ans mais lui seulement 15 ans.

Ma vie chez lui est un enfer. Il sort le soir et ramène différentes femmes à la maison. Je ne les vois pas mais je sens qu'elle me dévisage à chaque fois qu'on se croise.

Quelques fois mon père m'aide à préparer de la nourriture. Ce même père est médecin de renom même si il n'a que 37 ans.

Ce soir il y aura des amis à mon père. Ils vont tous beaucoup boire et fumer : les deux choses que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai déjà reçu certaines recommandations :

*Si je vais dans le salon, je dois rester poli.

*Si je décide de manger devant eux, je dois rester poli.

*Et enfin poli, pour mon père, rime avec soumis…

A mon avis je n'irai pas les voir. Et j'espère qu'eux aussi vont rester en bas.

La maison où nous habitons est vaste : trois étages et une cave.

J'occupe le deuxième étage et mon père le troisième. Le R-C est neutre. C'est là que sont « mes » toilettes spéciales et c'est aussi là que se trouve une chambre d' « amis », où plutôt le lieu où mon père traîne ses conquêtes d'un soir. La maison possède aussi un jardin avec piscine, mais je n'y vais jamais, je ne peux pas…

Il est 17H00, les invités arrivent dans une heure. Je décide de descendre préparer mon dîner avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire… Je heurte quelqu'un. Je le reconnais tout de suite à son parfum et aux muscles de ses omoplates… Mon père. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retourne.

-Eh bien ! Que viens-tu faire ici, me demande-t-il glacial.

Je ne peux pas parler et il le sait. Il a le dessus sur moi. En vérité je ne suis pas né comme ça. A la base je suis juste aveugle. Mais après l'accident de ma mère il paraît que j'ai tellement crié que mes cordes vocales ont en pris un coup et que maintenant je me retrouve en plus muet!

Je prends ma main et je la dirige vers mon ventre pour lui faire comprendre à peu près mon intention. Il avait compris j'en suis persuadé mais il était du genre à forcer les gens. Il voulait que je parle, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas.

-Bon , si je comprends bien tu as faim, le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans la cuisine. Il y a de l'eau et des bouteilles de champagnes partout , donc tu risquerais d'en casser et ça je ne veux pas, compris ?

Je suis extrêmement sensible. Tout refus me met dans un état de transe affreux. En général quand cela se produisait, mon père me mettait dans la cave. J'étais ainsi parce que je ne demandais pas l'impossible. Juste d'avoir quoi me nourrir et de pouvoir rester propre. Le minimum me suffisait largement. Alors je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'on me refuse quoi que ce soit puisque je savais que ce n'était pas un caprice.

-Tu comptes me faire une crise ? Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu fais ça c'est direction la cave et je te laisse là toute la soirée. Et en plus tu te prends une rousse après.

Des larmes commencent à couler de mon visage. J'halète. Je me sens mourir. Pourquoi mon père est-il une crapule ? Je sens deux mains qui m'entourent. Puis on me dirige vers le salon.

-Bon arrête de pleurer. Et repose-toi sur le sofa. Tu mangeras avec nous. J'ai préparé des lasagnes, ton plat préféré. Mais elles chauffent alors un peu de patience.

Je suis exténué, mais au moins je vais manger. Je sens la fatigue qui m'emporte… Je finis par m'endormir.

_**« … vous allez comprendre ma vie et la vivre… »**_

-Hé boucles d'or ! Réveille-toi les invités sont là. Et n'oublie pas les règles.

Je me lève comme je peux. Déjà j'entends le bruit fou que font les amis de mon père. Je n'ai pas prévu de passer la soirée avec eux. Et en plus je ne les vois pas. Ce sera la première fois que je vais assister à leur petite fête en entier. Je sais que je n'aurais pas la permission de partir. Et en plus je dois rester poli et à leur disposition. Un de leur jeu favori est de m'observer et de me tester. Les rares épisodes que je passe avec eux se passent toujours comme ça. Alors une soirée entière…

Déjà je sens près de moi le fauteuil s'affaisser. J'entends la voix d'hommes et de femmes. Je suis droit. J'ai faim et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure est-ce qu'il pourrait être. De nouveau le fauteuil s'affaisse. J'ai peur… Je sens. Je sens le parfum très frais et absorbant de… Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-Alors les amis ! Je vais vous présenter mon fils unique ! Comme vous savez il est aveugle et muet, mais il entend très bien ce que vous dites. Il pourra vous répondre avec ses mains.

Je suis estomaqué, répondre avec les mains je ne sais pas le faire, j'arrive à peine à exprimer ce que je ressens et ce que je veux. En plus je sens que tous les regards sont à présent sur moi. Une femme parle. Sa voix est stridente et très désagréable :

-Alors ce petit ne peut même pas parler et il ne peut pas nous voir non plus. Et il a quel âge ?

-Il a 22 ans.

-Et ben tu l'as eu bien jeune. Tu es sur qu'il est de toi au moins.

De stupeur je sens que mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Mon père ou pas mon père. Il est vrai que s'il ne l'était pas, beaucoup de choses s'expliqueraient. Mes paupières sont maintenant grandes ouvertes…

-Ah désolé c'est bien ton fils. Il a exactement les même yeux que toi.

-Oui c'est bien mon fils. Mais il n'est pas aussi doué que je l'aurais voulu.

Mes paupières se referment. Je sais bien que je ne peux absolument rien faire. La seule chose pour laquelle je n'ai qu'un semblant de talent est de dessiner ce qu'il y a dans ma tête... Et encore, il faut que l'on me dise bien où sont les couleurs. Heureusement que je suis presque tout le temps seul dans cette maison et que personne à part mon père ne m'embête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te ferais un fils en pleines formes moi. Cet handicapé ne lui arrivera pas à l'orteil.

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je ne lui ai rien fait moi à cette femme. Je ne la connais même pas. Si je ne savais pas que pleurer ne m'apporterais que des problèmes après, je me laisserai aller à mon chagrin. »

Mais vite je me rends compte d'une chose. Mon père n'a pas répliqué. Il ne la contredit même pas. Sortent-ils ensemble? Non c'est impossible. Rien que sa voix est repoussante. Elle doit être d'une laideur spectaculaire, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est une femme moche ou laide. D'instinct ma tête se tourne vers l'endroit précis où se tient mon père. Pour moi c'est inhabituel cette réaction. C'est presque un affront. Mais tout de suite il comprend.

-Oui je sors avec Narcissa, et elle va venir habiter ici, tu as quelque chose à exprimer ?

Cette fois s'en ait trop. Toutes seules des larmes coulent. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Il sait très bien que je ne supporterai pas une femme comme elle. Aussi odieuse. Rien que sa voix me fait frissonner. Et maintenant au lieu de se taire elle trouve le moyen de m'enfoncer encore plus.

-Hé ben bébé, tu veux garder ton cher papa pour toi tout seul et pour toujours ? Tu penses quand même pas qu'il va te laisser cette grande demeure ?

-Tais-toi Narcissa !

Ce n'est pas mon père qui a parlé. Non c'est l'homme au parfum enivrant. Je le sais parce qu'il est tout près de moi maintenant. Je le sens, je le frôle presque. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais rien que sa voix me plait. Son timbre est d'un grave qui caresse. Sa voix est lisse comme l'horizon, enfin je pense? je n'ai jamais vu l'horizon, mais ma mère disais que c'était la plus grande des lignes droites du monde.

La prénommée Narcissa n'a pas l'air contente de s'être fait réprimander. Je sens mon père soupirer et sortir de la pièce. Il va si loin que je ne l'entends plus… Il doit être dans la cuisine.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Harry, tu crois que je sais pas que tu es homo ? Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un comme toi qui va pouvoir me faire le moral. Toi qui change de bord parce que tu t'es fait larguer pour la première fois par une femme !

-Je t'ai dis de te taire. Et puis tu crois quoi ? T'es juste bonne à baiser… Et encore j'ai testé il y a beaucoup mieux que toi.

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a du réparti. Je sais maintenant qu'il s'appelle Harry. Quel beau prénom. Il est homo ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais je suis victorieux grâce à lui. Narcissa ne dit plus rien, d'ailleurs elle part dans ce que je suppose être la même direction que mon père. Peu à peu toute la pièce se vide sous les rires. Mais je sens encore une présence.

Je sens que l'on glisse dans ma main un bout de papier et un stylo.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Toujours cette même voix grave et chaude… J'écris mon prénom, maladroitement. Alors je sens qu'il prend mes deux mains et les met sur son propre visage, je frissonne. Je suis heureux. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, une tel chaleur.

Doucement mes doigts frôlent son visage. Je suis si près de lui que je sens son souffle sur mon propre visage.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis radiologue, j'ai 34 ans. J'aime beaucoup l'art et l'équitation. Je suis content de te connaître Draco.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris en découvrant toutes mes dents.

Ses traits sont réguliers. Sa peau est douce. Il est doux et gentil, je suis heureux.

_**« …je vais tout vous dire, vous allez vivre mon bonheur… »**_

Ma main passe maintenant dans ses cheveux. Ils ont la même texture que la soie. J'ai très envie de me rapprocher plus mais malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là qu'il choisit de retirer mes mains de son visage. Et c'est ce moment que mon ventre choisi pour gargouiller.

-Tu as faim ?

Je fais un simple oui de la tête. Il s'en va. Non je ne veux pas. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Une fois de plus je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. Rien que le fait qu'il s'éloigne alors qu'il est sûrement le seul qui puisse me protéger ce soir, m'effraie. Je me recouche de tout mon long sur le sofa. Je sens que mon T-shirt est remonté bien au-dessus de mon nombril, mais je m'en fiche.

-Tiens voilà tes lasagnes. Ton père m'a dit de te les apporter.

C'est Harry. Je sens la douce odeur des lasagnes maisons de mon père. Il sait vraiment bien faire à manger, comme ma mère quand elle était encore là.

Harry dépose l'assiette sur la table, pendant ce temps je reprends dans ma main le stylo et la feuille et j'écris :

Désolé de t'embêter, tu peux retourner avec eux si tu veux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ce que je fais je le fais de mon plaint gré. Alors t'inquiète pas. Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois. Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, quand tu étais plus petit.

Je ne le savais pas. Je suis étonné d'habitude je me souviens toujours de tout ceux que je rencontre ou que je croise. Je prends la fourchette qui est près de l'assiette et pique un peu au hasard dans le plat. Heureusement, la lasagne est coupée en plusieurs bouts… Je loupe ma bouche et m'entaille le coin de la lèvre en poussant un gémissement.

-Ah c'est pas facile. Laisse moi faire.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir il prend la fourchette de mes mains et je me retrouve avec une bonne bouchée dans bouche. C'est très bon. Et en plus pour une fois je ne me sali pas. Je finis mon plat ainsi, avec l'aide de Harry. Je l'entends prendre l'assiette et se lever pour aller dans la direction de la cuisine. Je reste seul, une fois de plus penaud. Je touche ma montre et appuie sur un petit bouton, alors, j'entends la voix mécanique dire qu'il est déjà 20h03. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps était passé aussi vite. Et maintenant j'attends, j'attends, j'attends. Je ré-appuie sur le bouton de ma montre et cette fois il est 20h32. Ca fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Il m'a déjà laisser tomber, je pleure.

_**« …vous allez vivre avec moi mes pires solitudes… »**_

J'entends enfin des pas qui se dirigent vers moi. Il y a deux personnes. Je reconnais le pas léger mais prononcé de mon père. Et l'autre, c'est… Harry.

-Tu as de la chance, Harry a insisté pour t'accompagner en balade, je ne sais où. Et tu n'as aucun couvre-feu. Enfin si, Narcissa veut que tu rentres avant une heure pour que tu ne la réveilles pas. Alors monte te préparer.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je vais pouvoir sortir un soir, bon certes je suis accompagné, mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise compagnie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a pris autant de temps. Mais cette Narcissa peut aller se faire voir. Je ferais tout mon possible pour rentrer après 1h00 du matin.

Je souris pour montrer mon enthousiasme. La canne qui me sert d'appuie et m'aide à me diriger se trouve juste près de moi et je la prends facilement sans avoir besoin de chercher.

Je me lève sans aucun mal et essaye de ma diriger sans me cogner vers l'escalier.

Je suis dans ma chambre et je sens que mon sourire n'a pas disparu. Mais que mettre? Je ne vois pas et je sais qu'à chaque fois tout ce que je mets ne s'accorde pas du tout… Dans l'une de mes mains se trouve un jean et dans l'autre un polo, je ne sais pas de quelle couleur mais tant pis.

-Tu comptes vraiment mettre ça ?

Je sursaute, puis je hausse les épaules. J'ignore complètement ce que j'ai dans les mains alors je ne peux absolument rien faire.

-Attends je vais t'aider… Ah ben voilà. Un beau pantalon moulant et un T-shirt blanc près du corps. On dirait que tu ne les as jamais mis, il y a encore l'étiquette.

Je tends les mains pour pouvoir les mettre, puis j'attends qu'il décide de sortir. Mais il ne semble pas comprendre et reste.

-Heu… Tu attends quelque chose? Je ne vais pas te manger, et en plus j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'arriveras pas à mettre ce genre de vêtements sans un peu d'aide de ma part.

Je crois bien que je n'aie pas le choix. Je retire mon haut de pyjama, et oui je suis encore en pyjama à cette heure si tardive.

Ensuite, je fais descendre mon pantalon. Je prends ce qu'il m'a préparé, et j'arrive très bien à enfiler le pantalon très serré… Par contre j'ai beaucoup plus de mal en ce qui concerne le T-shirt très près du corps. Je commence à me débattre avec ce bout de tissu qui est vraiment gênant.

Alors, je sens deux mains prendre le relais. En un rien de temps je me retrouve dans mon T-shirt, mais pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle acheté quelque chose comme ça !?

J'enfile des baskets et me retourne vers Harry. Il pousse un sifflement.

-Hé ben je me trompais pas, tu es vraiment bien foutu, tu le sais au moins ?

Je sens que je rougis et je souris bêtement. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personne ressentent ça mais, quand vous vous tenez envers quelqu'un qui vous à sauver, vous avez l'impression d'être tout insignifiant, et vous êtes prêt à tout pour cette même personne.

Je sens qu'il me prend le bras. Je l'arrête. Il faut que je prenne ma canne. Il stoppe mon geste.

-Non, ce soir je serai tes yeux…

Je ne réagis pas. De toute manière j'ai mon portable sur moi il me suffira d'envoyer un sms à mon père au moindre problème.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Dès que je mets un pied dehors, je sens et j'entends le vent. Ce bruit, je le trouve si agréable. Il ne te dis rien, il ne te gronde pas, il est paisible, comme un aveugle muet…

J'entends qu'il ouvre une voiture de loin. Au son émis je peu imaginer un beau modèle. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la place du passager. Il ouvre la portière et me fait m'asseoir sur le cuir.

Une fois en route nous écoutons une musique de variété. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça même si je préfère le rock.

-Nous aurons un petit bout de chemin à faire, alors autant apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. Je te poserais des questions et tu répondras sur ce papier, d'accord ?

Tout en parlant il met en ma possession un stylo et une feuille.

-Alors dis-moi, quelles sont tes passions ?

« J'aime bien écouter de la musique, et je dessine, selon ma mère et mon père c'est plutôt bien. »

-Et tu as des projets pour plus tard ?

« … Non pas vraiment, je n'envisage pas un futur très propice. A mon avis je vais mourir jeune. »

-Je ne pense pas que tu mourras jeune, par contre il faut toujours avoir un projet, sinon on est beaucoup trop malheureux, alors réfléchis.

Je pense. Il y a quelque chose qui est très bien selon ma mère. Mais c'est quelque chose que l'on trouve.

« Je veux trouver l'amour »

-…

« Vous avez trouvé l'amour ? »

-Je ne suis pas sûr, peut être.

« Et c'est bien alors ? »

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je te le dirais quand je le saurais. Sinon, tu me feras un tableau un jour ?

« Oui. »

-Hé tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

« Oui, mais je sais pas si je peux vous dire qui c'était. »

-Dis toujours, de toute façon c'est ton choix.

« J'avais 14 ans c'était avant que maman meure. Mais c'était un garçon. »

-Et pourquoi un garçon ?

A cet instant je regrette d'avoir écrit cette phrase parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Mais maintenant que je me suis lancé, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.

« Les hommes en général comprennent mieux et ont moins pitié de moi, je me sens mieux avec eux. »

-Tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

Je rougis violemment j'en suis sûr. Il est vraiment sans aucune gêne.

« Non. Mais je ne crois pas que personne n'ait envie de faire l'amour avec un aveugle et qui est muet en plus de ça. »

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi mais bon. Tu as déjà entendu la mer ?

« Non pourquoi ? »

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter. Très vite il sort et ouvre ma portière, et me fait descendre.

-Alors écoute. Voilà la mer. Sens le sel enivrer tes narines. C'est un endroit unique et magique, alors profite.

Je prends une grande inspiration. En effet l'air est totalement différent. Moi qui ne suis jamais sorti de la ville… C'est magnifique.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne au bort de l'eau. Il retire mes chaussures et je sens sur mes pieds la mer. Alors, il me couche sur le sable.

-On va rester là, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer.

J'acquiesce avec un mouvement de la tête. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette super atmosphère. Je finis par m'endormir.

C'est une main dans mes cheveux qui me réveille. Elle est douce et chaude. J'aimerais voir cette personne, mais je ne peux que l'entendre et sentir sa présence.

-On va rentrer. Il est déjà 1h10. Et on a bien 1h30 de route.

Je me lève suivit de lui. Nous allons vers le véhicule et une fois à l'intérieur je me rendors encore.

Quand je rentre dans la maison, c'est un grand cri qui m'accueil.

-Non mais tu as vu l'heure. Il est presque 3h00 du matin.

Comme me l'avais dit Harry , je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que dit Narcissa. Dans ma tête je ressens encore une fois la main qui quelques heures auparavant caressait mes cheveux.

***

Ces petites virées nocturnes durent maintenant depuis six mois. J'ai appris à mieux connaître Harry. Nous nous entendons vraiment très bien… Je suis sûr que je suis tomber amoureux de lui. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas consumé. Je sais que ça vient de moi mais ...

Le pire pour moi est que Narcissa a emménagée chez nous. Et pas seule. Non, elle a ramené avec elle un fils aussi prétentieux qu'elle et un chat qui n'arrête pas de me griffer.

Harry m'a promis qu'il allait trouver une solution, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire. Mais bon, il m'a dit qu'il allait me raconter tout son plan aujourd'hui. Je l'attends.

J'entends la sonnerie de la porte sonner. Je me précipite le plus rapidement possible dans l'entrée, mais me fais bousculer par le fils de Narcissa.

-Désolé l'handicapé mais tu es vraiment trop lent.

Mais quel con. Je le déteste, Harry me dit de le supporter mais j'aimerais bien qu'il se mette à ma place et comprenne.

-Ah ! Harry Potter, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je fais ce que je veux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ta tête à vomir que je suis venu voir !

Au même moment il me voit et rajoute :

-C'est mon petit ange* (Anaïs: Je t'aimeeuhhh 3 ^^) que je suis venu admirer et kidnapper

Je rougis une fois de plus et me dirige dans sa direction. Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne vers sa voiture.

-Je vais t'amener chez moi.

Ca va être la première fois que je vais chez lui. Pourquoi m'y amène-t-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être va-t-il me faire goûter un peu de son déjeuner. Il m'a dit qu'il ne sait pas très bien cuisiner mais qu'un jour il fera un effort pour moi.

La voiture s'arrête. Il me fait descendre et m'amène dans sa demeure. L'air y est frais, mais je suis incapable de dire à quoi elle ressemble, je ne la vois pas.

-Ma maison est un peu plus grande que celle de ton père, mais je n'ai que deux étages. Dans le jardin j'ai une balançoire et une piscine. J'ai fait emménager des toilettes pour non voyant. J'ai mis pleins de petits appareils pour non voyant et muet. Autour de la piscine j'ai fait mettre une sorte de cloison pour ne pas que tu tombes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait tout ça. Mais je suis vraiment ému. Si ému que des larmes coules de mes yeux. Ma respiration s'accélère. Mais je ne m'attends pas à une chose. A ce qu'il dit :

-Je veux que tu vives avec moi. J'ai un très grand lit. On dormira ensemble. J'ai aussi une très grande baignoire, on pourra prendre des bains ensemble. Je veux qu'on puisse être toujours ensemble, je t'en prie.

Que faire ? Habiter chez lui signifierait perdre tous mes repères et m'en refaire des nouveaux. Mais je sens que j'ai changé...

_**« …je vous ferai découvrir l'amour, mon amour… »**_

Je suis vraiment heureux en réalité. Alors que je sens qu'il s'inquiète, je lui saute au cou. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais j'ai très envie de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. J'ai trouvé le sentiment dont ma mère parlait tant… L'amour.

-Alors tu acceptes ?

J'affirme positivement. Je le sens me soulever de terre. Mes bras se referme autour de son torse. Il est vraiment musclé. J'aime tout chez lui. Son physique, sa mentalité. Tout me fait craquer, même sa brutalité. Hé oui, il me l'a dit, il est brut dans l'amour, dans l'acte. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous ne l'avons toujours pas fait. J'ai peur. Il m'a avoué que quand il faisait l'amour à des hommes, il ne prenait pas le temps de les préparer, qu'il sentait le besoin de griffer le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il avait aussi besoin que l'on le griffe qu'on le morde. Et moi je n'en étais pas capable, mais maintenant je sais que je peux le faire. Moi qui souffre tant au fond de moi je sais que la douleur physique peu me faire oublier. Et en plus si j'éprouve du plaisir…

_**« …Vous allez découvrir l'extase… »**_

Je rapproche mon visage du sien. Je sais où se trouvent ses lèvres. J'y dépose les miennes. J'ouvre la bouche, j'accueille sa langue en moi. Tout en me portant nous montons les escaliers et très vite, je me retrouve sur un lit. Nous nous embrassons, il me caresse le cou de ses lèvres, parfois me le mort. Je pousse des gémissements. Ce ne sont que de simples caresses, mais j'éprouve un tel bien être. Je sens que mon T-shirt n'est plus sur moi et sa peau contre la mienne me prouve que lui non plus. Je sens pour la première fois son torse imberbe contre le mien. C'est si bon. Je n'ai pas peur. Je lui fais totalement confiance. C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour cette première fois, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, au contraire.

Mon pantalon est descendu suivit rapidement de mon boxer. Nos intimités se touchent, se rencontrent pour la première fois. C'est si bon. Je le sens se baisser et embrasser ma verge. Juste des petits baisers et quelques coups de langues sur le gland. Je gémis sous cette toute nouvelle sensation, j'en demande plus mais il ne me prend pas en bouche…

_**« …vous vivez mes frustrations… »**_

Je sens qu'il écarte mes jambes. Il humidifie mon anus, sans pour autant y enfoncer sa langue.

-J'arrive mon amour. Je vais être le plus doux possible.

Je sers des dents. Je ressens une intrusion en moi. La douleur est intense. Je ne sais comment décrire ce moment. Je gémis de douleur et de bonheur. Il est enfin en moi.

Les vas et viens se font de plus en plus brutaux et vifs. Je sens mon plaisir augmenter. C'est vraiment très… Je ne peux pas décrire. J'aime et il aime, nous nous aimons et c'est le plus important. Nos deux corps dansent une valse endiablée. Parfois certaines griffures viennent me donner des frissons, une chaleur se répand en moi, augmentant mon plaisir si c'est possible.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres nous explosons ensembles.

_**« …Vous avez vécu ma jouissance !! »**_

Fin

* pour le petit ange qui est apparu dans ma vie !

( Je suis heureuse de te connaître ma chérie =) ! Une merveilleuse rencontre 3

**Alors, ça vous a plus ?? Des reviews s'il vous plaît !!!**

**A bientôt^^**


End file.
